create_logopediafandomcom-20200214-history
TSPN Family Channel (Canada)
PBS Kids 1982-1993 (Pre-Launch) Discovery Kids 1993-1996 In 1993, the Discovery Kids channel launched, though until 1998, it was only available on select cable providers. 1996-1997 ﻿ 1997-2001 2001-2002 ﻿ ﻿ In March 2001, the Discovery Kids channel re-branded; its updated logo was designed by The Diecks Group. An animated version of the secondary logo can be found at the end of episodes of Truth or Scare. 2002-2009 This logo's debut coincided with the start of Discovery Kids's stint as NBC's Saturday morning programming provider. Since Discovery Kids's sister networks changed its logos with Gotham font takeover in 2008, this was the only Discovery network to remain the Aurora Bold Condensed font text until it became The Hub on October 10, 2010. 2009-2010 A secondary logo was used for a brief period from 2009-2010 before the rebranding to The Hub where the channel was simply referred to as "@DK" in promos as well as the on screen bug in the corner. 2010-Present ﻿ This logo is currently used online and on consumer product packaging. The Hub 2008-2009 2010-2013 On April 30, 2009, Hasbro and Discovery Communications announced that they intended to launch a joint-venture kids television network which would use Discovery Kids' distribution network. The brand for the new network was unveiled on January 14, 2010. According to a press release, the logo symbolizes "a catalyst of action and imagination" and is intended to represent the network's "thrilling, modern and dynamic" tone. The identity was created by Troika Design Group. The Hub premiered on October 10, 2010. Even though Discovery Kids no longer exists as a channel, it is still available as a website for children to learn about science. Hub Network 2013-2014 In May 2013, the word "Network" was added to the current logo, and the channel began calling itself "Hub Network" in promos and press releases. 2014 A slight overhaul of the logo was launched on January 13, 2014, as part of its new on-air look with the slogan, "Making Family Fun". However this logo was short lived because of the rebranding of the channel to Discovery Family. Discovery Family 2014-2015 On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014. On September 17, 2014, it was announced that the Hub Network will be rebranded to Discovery Family. A press release confirmed that the rebrand date will be on October 13, 2014. Hasbro sold 10% of the channel to Discovery Communications and Hasbro owned 40% and Discovery owned 60%. With this change, the Discovery name returned to this channel's name for the first time in four years. It was then launched on October 13, 2014. Its slogan is called "Let's Go!". TSPN Family Channel 2015(Unused) On June 1, 2015 it was announce that Hasbro and Discovery Communications would sold Discovery Family to Nelvana which was renamed to TSPN Family Channel on June 6, 2015. With it program changed to Transcendent Documentaries and Shows From TSPN and Original Entertainment Programs. Which treats you like family However this logo went unused and it was shorten to just TSPN Family and it was relanched as program block of TSPN. TSPN Family 2015-Present Category:TV Channels in Canada